t2t_warriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Competitor Pool Test
All-StarsEdit The SASUKE All-Stars are the most frequent and widely known competitors of the entire SASUKE competition. These six individuals have been around for many years and have seen SASUKE evolve over the years. * Akiyama Kazuhiko - The first man to ever achieve Kanzenseiha, achieved in SASUKE 4. * Nagano Makoto - The second man to ever achieve Kanzenseiha, achieved in SASUKE 17. * Takeda Toshihiro - A fireman from Gifu prefecture, multiple Third Stage appearances. * Yamamoto Shingo - Gas Station manager and only man to ever compete in every SASUKE competition. * Shiratori Bunpei - A government employee that has also reconstructed several obstacles, known as the 'Shiratori Shrine'. * Yamada Katsumi - Former delivery truck driver, nicknamed "Mr. SASUKE", retired and later returned. Shin SedaiEdit Shin Sedai (新世代) literally New Generation or Shin Sei (新星) literally New Star, are a group of young, largely unknown competitors who have emerged as some of the strongest and most successful athletes in the Shin-SASUKE era up until the present. * Urushihara Yuuji -only man to ever achieve Kanzenseiha twice; the third man to ever achieve Kanzenseiha, achieved in SASUKE 24 and SASUKE 27 * '''Morimoto Yusuke, '''the fourth competitor to have achieved Kanzenseiha, which he achieved in SASUKE 31. * Matachi Ryo, a finalist in SASUKE 27 and SASUKE 30 * Kanno Hitoshi, a finalist in SASUKE 23 * Asa Kazuma * Hioki Masashi * Kawaguchi Tomohiro, 1st competitor in post-Monster9 period to clear the Third Stage * Kishimoto Shinya, 3rd person to ever clear the Crazy Cliffhanger * Hashimoto Koji, finalist in SASUKE 24 (Retired from competition after SASUKE 29 because of the pressure associated with being a Shin-Sedai Member) * Sato Jun (Didn't compete from SASUKE 26 to SASUKE 31 because of his studies abroad) * Tajima Naoya (Stopped competing after SASUKE 27) Recurring CompetitorsEdit * Yamamoto Yoshihito * Sakamoto Takashi * Atarashii Ichirō * Tatsukawa Tomihiro * Kawashima Takayuki * Iijima Toyohisa * Akiyama Kimihiro * Aoki Yasuo * Asaoka Hiroyuki * Morgan Hamm * Paul Hamm * Hasegawa Ken * Iketani Naoki * Ishimaru Kenjirô * Jordan Jovtchev * Kobayashi Shinji * Kane Kosugi * Shane Kosugi * Miyazaki Daisuke * Miura Eiichi * Nagasaki Shunsuke * Nakata Daisuke * Okuyama Yoshiyuki * Ômori Akira * Satô Hiromichi * Travis Allen Schroeder * Shôei * Takahashi Kenji * Paul Anthony Terek * Tomoyuki * Washimi Yuuji * Yamada Koji * Nakayama Kinnikun * Kuramochi Minoru * Harashima Masami * Komiya Rie * Torisawa Katsuhide * Wakky * Ono Aichi * Sudō Genki * Morikami Daisuke * Hioki Masashi * Lee En-Chih * Kawahara Takuya * Nagasawa Hidenori * Kobayashi Masaaki * Watanabe Mika * Kishimoto Shinya * Honma Kōta * Ishikawa Terukazu * Oya Motohide * Oyama Hirokazu * Sakakibara Tetsuji * Misaki Yoshihisa * Nomura Masaki * Kawaguchi Tomohiro * Takahashi Hiromitsu * Igano Hibari * Yoshinaga Katsumi * Yusa Masami * Gokū * Mizuno Yūko * Arai Kenichi * Yoshizaki Hiroaki * Chōshū Koriki * Haryu Norio * Kojima Yoshio * Suzuki Yusuke * Ragivaru Anastase * Usami Mao * Iwamoto Hikaru * Darvish Kenji * Can Yutaka * KAREN * Oshima Ayano * Sakuma Kota * Mori Wataru One-Time CompetitorsEdit * Tanaka Tomokazu * Yano Shinichi * Iwasawa Ayako * Hidekazu Miyagi * Ebihara Masakazu * Christopher Fields * Hatakeda Yoshiaki * Henry Cejudo * Hirata Atsushi * Hoshikawa Naohiro * Kojima Daisuke * Imai Hiroshi * Kubota Takayuki * Kunisada Hiroya * Kunuki Tarô * Kevin Lee * Lenny Jiang * Manabe Kazuhiro * Matsumoto Minoru * Miyagi Takuya * Bobby Ologun * Pak Bo-Kyung * Kevin Pereira * Paul Quark * Andreea Răducan * Jayawaira Umagirya Kankaanamuge Ranbindara * Sakawa Ryuichi * Shimada Hiroyo * Shôji Tomoharu * Sugita Ichiro * Suzuka Ryūgo * Tokutake Gou * Toshiro Shimazaki * Yamamoto Hiroshi * Yamamoto Takahiro * Yanagawa Masaharu * Yano Kiyoshi * Mustafa Yenilmez * Mohammed Yone * Leszek Blanik * Brian Philip Harlow * Wan Jen * Gervasio Deferr * Kishi Makoto * Ueki Shigenori * Shimizu Hideaki * Machamacha * Izumiyama Yūta * Kobayashi Hirotsugu * Kashima Hisashi * Joe Lobeck * Will Dodd * Alan Zhang * Isaiah How * Sakamoto Koki * Kosugi Ryūichi * TERU * Tsutsumi Kentaro * Charles Chen * Tomioka Hotaka * Kishi Nobuyuki * Itoda Jun * Nakatani Mitsuo * Nakamoto Tetsuya * Kinoshita Noriaki * Terakado Jimon * Wakabayashi Masayasu * Uchino Youhei * Takahashi Ya * Ishikawa Takehiro * Edo Harumi * NAOTO * Yokoyama Naoki * Dion Trigg * Nguyen Doan Tho * Ben Toyer American CompetitorsEdit American Ninja ChallengeEdit * Colin Bell * Brett Sims American Ninja Challenge 2Edit * Levi Meeuwenberg * Brian Orosco American Ninja Challenge 3Edit * Levi Meeuwenberg * Brian Orosco * Luci Romberg * Mark Witmer American Ninja Challenge 4Edit * Levi Meeuwenberg * Luci Romberg * David Campbell American Ninja WarriorEdit * Levi Meeuwenberg * Brian Orosco * Travis Furlanic * Paul Darnell * Richard King * Caine Sinclair * Geoff Iida * Shane Daniels * Joop Katana * Rick Huelga SASUKE 25 RepresentativesEdit * Levi Meeuwenberg * Brian Orosco * Richard King American Ninja Warrior 2Edit * Brian Orosco * David Campbell * Shane Daniels * Travis Furlanic * Brent Steffensen * Evan Dollard * Adam Truesdell * Paul Kasemir * Patrick Cusic * Adam Laplante^ ^Adam took Levi Meeuwenberg's place after Meeuwenberg injured his wrist. American Ninja Warrior 3Edit * David Campbell * Paul Kasemir * Brent Steffensen * Travis Furlanic * David Rodriguez * Ryan Stratis * Travis Rosen * James McGrath * Drew Drechsel * Jacob Smith G4 HostsEdit # Olivia Munn # Kevin Pereira